


When It's Midnight

by Are_Words_Enough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: On the night The Beast rampaged through Beacon Hills High School, Nolan is saved by Brett. A small spark begins in the afterglow of that moment, and the two eventually turn it into a flame.
Relationships: Nolan/Brett Talbot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	When It's Midnight

Nolan hid amongst the bookshelves. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but his fear was making that difficult. He wanted to be anywhere but here. What was that thing anyway? It was huge, but it wasn’t any kind of animal he’d ever seen. It looked like the incredible hulk had been smashed together with a wolf. He’d seen it fling aside the bodies of some of his fellow students with ease and he really didn’t want to be one of those bodies.

As the creature stomped up the stairs, he saw motion from the other side of the library. Someone else was watching the beast as it moved, but also trying to stay out of it’s sight. When the thing was finally all the way upstairs, the tall muscular figure raced over to him. When they got close, he could finally see it was Brett Talbot. He didn’t know why someone from Devenford Prep would be here right now, but he was thankful that he wasn’t alone.

“What’s your name?” Brett spoke in a hushed whisper trying not to alert the creature above them.

“Nolan” He could barely get it out through his quivering lips.

“Nolan, we’re going to make a break for the door in a few seconds. Ok?”

Brett grabbed onto his arm and looked up, following the sound of the creature’s steps. His grip was firm, he wanted to make sure Nolan was going to move with him. When the beast was in the middle of the upper level he yanked Nolan towards the doors on the bottom floor. The two of them ran as fast as they could. Brett slammed into the door, forcing it open and continuing to drag Nolan with him.

They made it around a corner as the sound of the creature smashing down from above echoed through the library’s doors. Brett desperately searched for somewhere safe to hide as they kept running. When he caught the scent of a myriad of chemicals he ducked into the classroom between them and the smell. The beast was clamoring through the halls towards them. The chemicals were coming from a storage closet.

He took a stool from one of the worktables and smashed it through a window, knocking out all of the glass. When Nolan tried to rush for the opening he stopped him and put a finger to his lips before he could say anything. The creature had paused, only briefly, as the sound of the glass breaking, but that gave Brett enough time to break open the supply closet and push Nolan inside. He hoped the smell of the different chemicals would hide their scent from the beast chasing them.

When the creature smashed open the door to the classroom, Brett clamped a hand over Nolan’s mouth and held his breath. The two of them tried not to make a sound as the monster knocked over the stools and work tables on the other side of the door, before they heard what sounded like the creature smashing through the wall. The sound of glass scattering across the floor was all that was left in its wake.

Brett closed his eyes and focused, listening past the closet and past the classroom to the sound of the beast stomping away into the distance. He finally let go of Nolan’s mouth and slumped against the wall, sliding down to sit on the ground. He looked up at Nolan, the other boy stood over him looking relieved. Now that he wasn’t trying to save their lives, Brett took a moment to appreciate how cute Nolan was. He grinned and let his head roll back to rest on the wall behind him.

Nolan crouched down next to him, “Thank you.”

Brett chuckled, “You’re welcome.”

“What was that thing?” Nolan sat beside him on the floor.

Brett shook his head, “No idea.”

The two of them sat in silence for a few more moments. Brett noticed that even though the threat was gone, Nolan was still incredibly freaked out. Brett could hear Nolan’s heart beating too fast, the quick shallow breaths, and he could see the tremors of fear going through him.

“Hey, you’re ok. It’s gone. Long gone.” Brett tried to calm him down.

Nolan’s eyes were looking all around the room, “How can you be so sure?”

“Because if it wasn’t, it would have already made chew toys out of us.”

Nolan didn’t understand how Brett could be so confident the thing had really left them. But the determination in Brett’s eyes was undeniable. He found himself staring into those beautiful blue eyes longer than he meant to, before looking away and swallowing nervously. He was caught off guard when Brett put an arm around his shoulders.

“Seriously, you’re ok.” Brett winked at him.

Nolan blushed. Brett was probably just trying to get him to calm down, but it definitely felt like he was flirting. Either way, it was working. Nolan finally let himself relax, leaning his head on Brett’s shoulder.

They sat together for a couple more minutes, Nolan resting against Brett while they enjoyed the fact that they were still alive. Nolan was grateful Brett had been there and he was grateful he was here now. He was sure the monster would have eventually found him if he hadn’t been.

Brett was trying to get his heart to settle back to a normal pace. Once he’d accomplished that, he listened to Nolan’s for a bit. He’d calmed down, but the fear had been replaced by what Brett knew was attraction. He was glad he hadn’t misread that before.

“Well, ready to go?” Brett asked.

Nolan looked down at the floor. The mad sprint they’d done to get here had left his legs feeling a bit sore. He knew they couldn’t sit here all night, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready to go. He didn’t want to leave the strong arm that was wrapped around him either.

Brett gently lifted Nolan’s chin to look him in the eyes, “Come on, I’m sure we can find somewhere more comfortable to hang out than a supply closet.”

Nolan blushed again. This time he was sure Brett was flirting with him. And if he was honest, he’d follow those gorgeous blue eyes anywhere.

Brett stood up first and helped Nolan to his feet. Once he was standing steady he grabbed his hand and led him out of the school towards the parking lot. Hopefully, the creature hadn’t destroyed his car.

Brett stopped and turned to Nolan, “Did you drive here?”

“Uh, no. I was supposed to stay with a friend tonight.”

Nolan could still see his ‘friend’ running out of the library, leaving him for dead. He definitely didn’t want to spend the night with them now. He hoped that instead, he could stay with Brett for a while longer.

Brett led them through the parking lot. The monster had definitely rampaged through it as several of the cars were smashed and some of them were either upside down or on their sides. They eventually got to Brett’s car, but it was pinned in from both sides by a couple of others that had been knocked into it.

He focused for a moment and brought his strength out, eyes gleaming yellow as he pushed the cars away. When he turned back to Nolan, the boy looked scared. He approached him slowly, but when Nolan took a step away he stopped.

“How-- How did you do that?” Nolan's voice was shaky, “And your eyes...”

“I know, it’s a lot, but I’m not going to hurt you.” Brett held out a hand.

Nolan looked at it cautiously, “What... are you?”

“A werewolf.” Brett stared into his eyes, “One that’s trying to keep you safe.”

Nolan bit his bottom lip and took a hold of the extended hand. Brett led him over to the passenger side and tried to open it, but the car that smashed into it must have bent the door shut. He pulled him around to the driver’s side and let him crawl in through there. Brett put the key in the ignition and closed his eyes, hoping that the engine would turn over. He twisted the key and it struggled for a moment, before purring to life. Brett sighed and started navigating the car between the wreckage of the other vehicles.

“So, where am I taking you?” Brett asked as he finally got them onto the road.

Nolan thought about it. He didn’t really have anywhere he had to go right now and even if Brett scared him a little, he still wanted to stay with him. Nolan looked over at Brett watching the muscles in his arms as he drove. He already wanted them wrapped around him again.

“I, uh, don’t have anywhere to be.” Nolan just let himself watch Brett drive.

“I’d swing us somewhere to grab some food, but I don’t think anything’s open with what’s going on out there.”

When Nolan didn’t give him a direction he just started driving home. Brett was mostly keeping his eyes on the road. Occasionally scanning the horizon to make sure they weren’t headed towards the creature that had been attacking Beacon Hills. He knew he was being watched and he definitely didn’t mind. As they pulled into a small neighborhood Nolan finally spoke again, “Where are we going?”

“Home.”

“But, you don’t know where I live.” Nolan was confused.

“I didn’t say your home.” Brett grinned still keeping his eyes on the road.

“Oh.”

Nolan didn’t really know what to expect now. The suburban houses they were driving by certainly weren’t the first thing he thought of when he thought of where a werewolf might live. Of course 10 minutes ago he didn’t even know werewolves were real.

They pulled up to a house that was probably a little bigger than Nolan’s. Brett cut the engine and got out of the car. Nolan climbed through to get out of the driver’s side too and as he stepped out, he lost his balance, but Brett caught him before he could fall. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted to get back into the arms he’d been staring at, but it was still nice.

“Sorry.” Nolan was blushing again.

“Hey, told you I was trying to keep you safe.” Brett’s grin somehow got cockier.

“Thanks.” Nolan reluctantly steadied himself, he didn’t want those arms to let go of him.

“Come on.”

Brett walked up to the door, taking out a key and unlocking it. He didn’t open it though. He turned and looked at Nolan, realizing it would probably be best if he prepared him for the situation inside.

“Look, I’m not sure who all is home right now, but it’s a pretty full house. Don’t mind the others, they mean well.” Brett tilted his head towards the door and raised his voice, “Even when they’re listening on the other side of the door.”

The door opened and a petite young woman stood there, blond hair hanging in waves past her shoulders. Nolan noticed the simple black leather cord around her neck with a golden L dangling from it. She glared at Nolan then Brett.

“You know you can’t just bring your new boyfriend over.” She rolled her eyes.

Brett returned the glare, “Beacon Hills High School was just attacked. We needed to go somewhere safe.”

Nolan realized Brett hadn’t corrected her about the boyfriend part. He was more than happy to play the part. If Brett wanted him to, of course.

“You still can’t bring him here.” She stayed in the doorway.

“Lori, he knows, ok. I’ll deal with Satomi if it comes to that.”

She seemed satisfied with that, turning and walking into the house. Brett gestured for him to follow and they went inside. It looked pretty average really. Nolan had no idea what he thought he was going to see, but a completely normal slice of suburbia wasn’t it.

Nolan stayed close behind as Brett went straight for the kitchen. Brett went through the cupboards, fridge, and freezer looking for something to eat. He slammed the freezer shut and scowled.

Brett shouted out into the house, “Did you eat my pizza rolls?”

“Yep!” Lori called back.

Brett shook his head and turned to Nolan, “Do you have a sister?”

“Uh, no.”

“Don’t.” He started pulling some things out of the cupboards, “Are you hungry?”

Nolan could use something to eat, “Oh, um, a little.”

“Alright.”

Nolan stood at the edge of the kitchen while Brett cooked. After about fifteen minutes he set down two bowls of mac’n’cheese on the table, before sticking a spoon in each of them. Nolan ate pretty quickly, he was hungrier than he thought.

Brett grabbed both of their bowls and put them in the sink, “Alright, come on.”

Nolan followed Brett upstairs. He opened the first door on the left and nodded for Nolan to go in. Brett’s room was pretty sparse, though he did have a big bed. He saw his lacrosse stuff propped in a corner. There were posters of bands he hadn’t heard of around the room and a collection of vinyls sat under a record player against one wall.

“Normally I’d say we could watch some TV downstairs,” Brett explained, “but I can’t deal with Lori right now.”

“Alright.” Nolan was perfectly happy to be alone with him.

Brett walked over to the record player, “So, what kind of music do you like?”

“Oh, uh, pop stuff, I guess.” Nolan was nervous about that answer.

Brett pulled out one of the crates of records and started leafing through it, “Hey, you like what you like. Don’t worry about it so much.”

Nolan chuckled anxiously, “Ok.”

Brett found what he was looking for and pulled a record out of it’s sleeve, spinning it between his fingers before placing it down on the player. He moved the needle onto it and started it up. Brett adjusted the volume so the music was fairly loud, but not a struggle to talk over.

Nolan realized the song was familiar, “That’s Twenty-One Pilots, right?”

“Yep.”

Brett moved over to the bed and laid down. Nolan couldn’t help but notice the bottom of his shirt had slid up, revealing a peak at the abs underneath. When he let his eyes drift back up to Brett’s face, he realized he’d been caught staring. Brett gestured for Nolan to join him, before patting the empty spot next to him on the bed. Nolan crossed to the bed and slowly settled in next to him. Brett put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. Nolan could see there were a bunch of glow in the dark stars scattered across it.

“Sometimes it’s just nice to lay back and listen.” Brett looked at him, “You ever do this?”

“No, not really.”

Nolan was just inches from Brett, he could feel his body heat radiating against his side. The whole room felt hot, but he knew it was just him. He knew he wanted to be closer.

“Here, try it out. Just lay your head back and close your eyes.”

Nolan did as he was asked, mirroring Brett. He tried to focus on the lyrics and the instruments, but with their elbows resting against each other, the skin to skin contact was all he could think about. He could feel his heart beating in his chest.

Brett shifted and broke the contact. Nolan opened his eyes to find Brett on his side, leaning on the elbow that had just been touching him and looking down at him. Nolan’s eyes caught on his lips, they looked soft.

“It’s nice, right?” Brett’s eyes trailed down his body and back up again.

“Uh, yeah.” Nolan definitely felt nice right now.

“Here.” Brett reached across him, pulling Nolan’s hand out from under his head.

Nolan watched nervously as Brett placed his hand on his stomach, directly over the gap made where his shirt had slid up. The heat of the skin on his hand and the tightness of the muscles underneath made him stop breathing for a second. He let out the air trapped in his lungs slowly and gasped.

“Better?” Brett’s cocky grin had returned.

Nolan nodded, and stared into Brett’s eyes again. He watched the crystal blue eyes as his hand gradually slipped up under the shirt until it rested on Brett’s chest. The beautiful blue eyes just stared back at him as his hand sat over Brett’s heart. He could feel it gently thumping underneath. Brett yanked off his shirt in one motion, giving Nolan’s hand free reign to explore his body.

Brett lifted Nolan’s chin again, slowly leaning towards him. Nolan closed his eyes as he got close, letting himself focus on the feeling of their lips coming together. He let Brett pull him in, the kiss intensifying as they both lost themselves to it. Their mouths clashing together as Nolan let both of his hands wander over Brett’s torso and back.

Brett pulled out of the kiss, breathless, “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.”

Nolan buried his face in Brett’s neck, hands still clinging to Brett’s bare skin. He nuzzled in as Brett put those strong arms around him. This is exactly what Nolan had been wanting all night too. They lay there holding each other, switching between making out, groping at each other’s bodies, and cuddling for the rest of the night. As Nolan fell asleep in Brett’s bed he knew he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> First time dipping my toes in this one shot business. I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
